Alive
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Lord Milori get's his wing fixed. One-shot


**A/N: I don't care how old I get, I love Tinkerbell! LOL and when I saw this last movie I needed to make a one-shot. Granted it's been on my laptop for a while, but I saw the movie again on TV and got inspired again. The title is from the song **_**Alive**_** by Krewella just because with Milori reuniting with Clarion and getting his wing fixed again made him more 'alive' in other words.**

**Alive**

The fairies from the warmer seasons have all crossed over to the winter world. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion watched from above the frozen pond, the both of them smiling at the sight. Who would have thought the way to be with each other was something so simple. Something that sister fairies from the different seasons found within a day or so. At least after millenniums of being without each other, the lord and queen can now be together. Milori hugged Clarion even closer to him, kissing her temple lovingly. Yes, without the worry of the danger they can be together.

Within the small area there was suddenly a surge of strong magic rolling around, the blow of the wind moving in a direction as though someone other than nature can do since it wasn't scattering the snowflakes and the periwinkles from the frozen pond. The fairies then all grew quiet, curious, as a voice fell upon the wind, echoing. They all stopped together in groups, not knowing if the voice was good or evil, and who can even use this strong magic.

"_There once was a winter fairy who thought full of himself, and __**very**__ much in love with a fairy from the warmer season. They rebelled against the seasons, wanting to be together to share their worlds together. Every sunset they met at the border where spring touches winter, and in a stubborn move the winter fairy ventured into the warmer season that had him break half his wing."_

Milori frowned as he moved towards the edge of the pond, the voice sounding vaguely familiar to him. Still he and Clarion jump on to his snowy owl to move below, standing in the middle of the pond, standing guard in case they needed to protect the other fairies from whatever was speaking, and using the wind for its advantage.

"_Thus the __**very**__ young queen declared a rule that none of the warmer fairies or the winter fairies venture to either side, fearful of what would had happened to her lover happen to her people. For a fairy can only be complete if they had their wings; luckily for the winter fairy he was a lord so he was able to move on to rule winter, whom desperately needed him."_

The wind continue to blow around the frozen fairies before it circled a lone tree opposite of the lord and queen. From its trunk a figure pulled itself out, its body the same as the tree. Immediately Milori felt a sensation in his wings, making him look back as he slowly pulled them up to see them glowing. A wide smile spread across his lips as it finally clicked why the voice sounded familiar.

Looking back the figure's full body started to materialize from that of the tree to pale skin covered with a leafy green dress that was cut from the left thigh to her knees and a heart shape bodice with another layer of a leaf. Her long hair was a silvery blonde color that had vines and different color leaves within her locks. Then finally her wings fluttered behind her, shining multi colors. She smiled at the surprise looks of the other fairies, most of them looking around to see whose wings were shining the multi colors as well. But they were mostly surprised at the height of the unfamiliar fairy. The wind moved around her then, making her smaller to the point of the other fairies sizes, but her ears were still longer and pointy than the others.

Her golden eyes shone brightly with amusement, walking barefoot across the snow, surprising everyone once again. Milori also moved forward, causing everyone to turn to him with surprise and confusion. The new addition fairy giggled, floating over to the lord of winter, slowly floating down on to the frozen pond. Many of the fairies started to whisper to each other, wondering how it was that this unknown fairy that looks like it came from the warmer seasons be able to fly and not bundled in warmer clothing stand there and not freeze over.

"Hello, Milori," she said, an impish grin upon her lips.

"Ariella, too long have you come back to Pixie Hollow." Milori said with a smile.

Chuckling she hugged the lord, laughing when he pulls her feet off the ground, hugging her just as tightly. "I know, I'm sorry it has taken me forever to come visit, but you know how different the time is from the mainland."

More talk was whispered amongst each other from what they were hearing. Milori can only pull back and smile at the female fairy before him. It's been as long as his tragic tragedy with his wing that he has seen her. The day that happened it was Ariella who had brought him back to the winter woods, quickly touching his wings to make them colder once again. But it was also that night that she left to live in the mainland, wanting to live amongst the mortals.

They were inseparable, taking the world and the seasons by the hands. Life, let's say, was never boring when they were together. Most of the younger fairies were barely born, so none of them knew of Milori having sister, but the older ones knew and were a bit relief not have the mayhem the two winter fairies caused…though it was a sad, boring life once Ariella had gone to the mainland. She loved the mortals, no one but she knew why, but there was a special place within her heart that she kept them there.

It was living in the mainland the reason she never aged as quickly if she would have stayed in Pixie Hollow. Her form was as young as the day she left, however it was her golden eyes that showed her true age. Of what she has seen, of what was to come. Yes, the mainland has changed her completely, but she still loved it and Milori cannot fault her for that. There was a reason the mainland called out to her, and whether it's now or later she will find out.

"How is it possible that you can walk among the cold without any sort of damage?" Tinkerbell suddenly asked as she and her sister, Periwinkle, flew over to them.

Ariella smiled, "Because I'm a wood sprite, I live during all seasons and adjust just as quickly without an incident." she then giggled, "And I once was a winter fairy too."

"What is a wood sprite?" Periwinkle asked as the other fairies continue to talk amongst themselves.

"It's a type of fairy that lives in the mainland. I live amongst the trees in the woods or the forest that is why I'm called a wood sprite. There's also water, earth, air, and wind sprites, we basically help the seasons and nature throughout the days. Always at dawn and twilight we help amongst the mortals while in the secluded trees we are able to roam freely at any given time. Then there's the pixies that are mischievous and live to mislead the mortals to make them lost–but safely brings them back, of course. They are like us, but smaller and different looking."

Before anything else could be said Milori spoke up, "As much as I love that you're back, why are you?"

Ariella smiled, "Because, dear brother, I heard the whispers amongst the wind and the trees that a cure has been found for a broken wing." loud gasps could be heard before everyone started to question about Milori having a sister. "And I am here to help, after all we were the first ones to help Dewy with _Sparkling Wings_ for his _Wingology_ book."

"Yes, but I don't have the other half of my wing attached like Tinkerbell did." Milori informs his sister, nodding to the two fairies near them.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't hurt to try."

With a smile Ariella turned lifted her wings, looking over her shoulder, waiting. Milori, with a hopeful look, turned his back and slowly lifted his wings as well, touching his with hers. Their wings sparkled brightly as they touched, an intense electricity going back and forth between their wings. Despite the sting–that tickled more rather than sting–the brother and sister continued to stand still. Milori suddenly tenses up when he felt a bit of heat on his right wing and looks back, able to see through the bright light a new wing starting to form.

Once it was completed the two were thrown slightly from each other, the bright light slowly fading. Ariella looks back at her brother and smiles as he, too, looks over his shoulder, a wide smile upon his lips. He fluttered his wings, testing the new right one that had grew due to the touch of the sparkling wings of siblings. All of those visible gasped and begun to chatter happily as the lord of winter had his wings back again. Clarion flies over to her lover, smiling when he flies above to meet her.

Smiling Ariella slowly floats back to the tree she had come out of, not once looking away from her brother. She grew to her regular height before she slowly made herself one with the tree, her pale skin returning back to the color of the wood. Milori kissed Clarion, joy beyond words radiating off of him in waves. He was, for a lack of better words, a fairy again. He felt whole–more alive, really–after many millenniums. Forever will he be grateful to his sister. Thinking of her he turned in her direction only to have his sister his smile faded when he realized that she was leaving. However he smiled in return, if albeit sadly, knowing that her life was no longer in Pixie Hollow, but on the mainland. He held up a hand, everyone turning to Ariella, who held a hand up in return before disappearing completely.

"We will see each other again, brother. I promise I will visit as often as I could." a tinkling laughter could be heard with the wind, "You can visit too, through the mushrooms, you know, when winter sets in."

"We promise to visit when we can," he tells the wind, taking hold of Clarion's hand.

"Good, take care brother."

Milori inhales quietly before sighing, smiling softly. "Take care, sister. See you soon." he whispered into the dying wind.

Yes, he would see her again and this time he would visit her often. Perhaps even repay her for what she did for him.


End file.
